Based on Lies
by SuMm3r-NiGhTss
Summary: Living a lie for some reason felt right. It was Sasuke's escape from reality of being an alluring notorious mobster, sometimes faking you're ugly can find you true happiness.  Ironically his true love fabricated from his artificial life. SASUSAKU


Author's note: Hey guys I hope you enjoy. For my Life is Beautiful fans, I have not given up yet, I'm still working on the chapter, it's just I keep deleting and re writing some parts of the chapters so it will take me a while. This is just a side one I wanted to do to help me gain back my imagination. Hope you all enjoy, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Reality can be very confusing to grasp. The definition of humanity was a controversy itself, a rise of a complex argument that had no true answer, just like the existence of the world itself. The question of reality and humanity was enough for Sasuke to accept his role in this world; an excuse for his immoral actions.

His left hand firmly held the silver dessert eagle against the man kneeled before him, his face bore a petrified expression, brown eyes cowardly stared at the expressionless man, his coal colored dull eyes stared with no compassion while he himself tried to force some sort of morals into the man holding the gun.

"It was a mistake! P-Please I beg you with everything I have, please think of my wife and 1 month old daughter, she-she needs a father!" his broken voice tore desperately throughout the dark empty room.

Sasuke stayed silent, those plead did nothing to him. His index finger lightly pushed onto the trigger, the piercing sound of a gunshot was heard in the dimmed lit parking basement. He showed no remorse for the man who slowly fell backwards onto the cold concrete floor. In a swift movement the white napkin he had in the pocket of his black blazer was taken out and used on the barrel of his gun.

"You really didn't need to do that. Show some mercy to people will you? He was a father of a one month old baby. You went too far this time Teme." Sasuke's blond best friend spoke out, the only living person that would speak to him the way he did.

"Mercy...what a pathetic word" his voice was low and raspy, he quickly got into his black Buggati Veyron and ignored his best friend's disapproval who followed behind him and got into the passenger seat.

"Do whatever you got to do with that thing" he pointed at the body to his earners who are trying to earn his recognition, before driving off.

"It was 100,000 dollars that he didn't pay. That's like a penny to you, there was no real point of doing what you did." Baby blue eyes stared at the stoic expression of Sasuke's.

"Naruto. It's not the value, it's the principal." his eyes glued to the dark blur ahead of him, as he raced through the streets over 100 miles an hour.

"Well don't take me to these things. I don't want to get caught in it and I'm not even in the Hebi" he spat in annoyance and crossed his arms, Hebi; the most notorious Mafia well known throughout the world, that are involved only in high ranked crimes.

Hebi was a Mafia that was in control of the world, above the government. For silence and control they paid every country for their blind eye to the crimes committed. The debt of the leading countries were helped paid by Hebi's funds in return for silence.

In return, the leader of Hebi would be most powerful. Sasuke Uchiha, at the age of 22 successfully assassinated the top Mobsters of the world in less than a year to take over the throne as most powerful. A genius at his own sinful games and tactics, where evidence are not to be found and everything done with discretion. Perfect crimes were done.

Most importantly, in order to obtain this title one must be cold blooded enough to even kill his own blood related older brother.

It just fit perfectly with the fact that his parents were murdered by his own brother. His hatred for humanity grew as his leader of the previous mob only used him for his own good. With so much hatred built up it only made sense that Uchiha Sasuke would grow up and accept the fact that he was a villain. He believed he was placed in this world to continue his demonic actions, if there is the good then there has to be the bad to make this world balanced.

"hn, dobe. No one told you to come with me" he gave a perfect sinister smirk, his expression more relaxed.

"What do you mean? I said let's go clubbing! What part of that sounds like 'let's kill someone that owes you a penny!'?" Naruto's voice became more whiny and obnoxious, his usual self.

"It's my stress relief" Sasuke calmly said, his eyes never left the windshield.

"Stress relief? How about you act like a human being a squeeze a stress ball or something? I don't want to witness fucked up shit like that man! That man better not haunt me" Naruto whimpered as he combed through his messy blonde hair,

"Dobe." he managed to slip out, for some reason as cold as he was, and as opposite as Naruto was they seemed to balance each other out.

"You know it's not too late to fuck some bitches brains out" Naruto gave a mischievous grin towards the man with naturally spiky midnight black hair that matched his eyes.

"hn." another devious smirk escaped his perfect lips, it didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

XoXoXoXoXo

"If I knew it was this hard to be a doctor, I would have chosen to become an accountant or something" It was already past two in the morning, and the two interns were sitting in the office of New york's central hospital.

"Yea, I'm sure you would have been dead already. Isn't that like the highest suicidal rate career?" her green orbs stared at her roommate and intern partner, her fingers mindlessly played with her naturally straight pink locks that escaped from her neatly tied back bun.

"No, it's a dentist. Do you not pay attention to class?" his black hair neatly rested on his head, his thin eyebrows farrowed towards the pink haired beauty that took a sip of her double cream and sugar coffee.

"Shut up Sai, don't act like you pay attention in class. All you do is pay attention to the professor's tits and ass. You pervert" she rolled her eyes, under the white light, her porcelain skin looked perfectly smooth, her facial features looked flawless.

"Jealous babe? It's alright you know I love you most" her best friend jokingly teased, his pale face painted a flirty look towards the 20 year old female in front of him.

"gross" she didn't bother to look up at Sai, and continued to file the papers assigned to her as he kept his foot up on the desk and lazily stared up at the ceiling as he waited for his friend to finish up her work.

"Sakura...I'm tired and horny" Sai whined as he still laid still on his chair.

"Sai, shut the fuck up will you, you're so disgusting!" she comfortably snapped at him, they were so close to each other their feelings were just strictly friendly, more or a sibling type of love, although it didn't stop the teasing and verbal abuse that came from the two.

Sai was a typical university student that was just enjoying his sexual life which he loved to share with his roommate. Sai was a good looking lady's man who knew his way to a woman's pants. He's wasn't model quality hot, but he was better than average looking and with his desperate cheesy lines, it definitely helped him achieve his goal.

"Let's get wasted tonight" he calmly said to her, his eyes now shut from the drainage of being in the hospital for over 10 hours.

"Sai, it's a monday night...well technically tuesday morning, we have school in 5 hours. If you want to do something more appropriate, let's get baked." she smiled at him and stood up.

"Sick you're finally done?" Sai asked excitedly, the blob of pink nodded in excitement.

Ironically as medical students they were leaving to smoke marijuana. Just typical university students doing what they do. But then again, as medical students they knew that marijuana had no real negative effects on your health, unlike some legal substances like alcohol and cigarettes.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Sai danced his way through the halls, as Sakura followed behind.

"Bye guys!" Sakura cheerfully said to the nurses at the front desk, as both took their white lab coats off.

They all waved jealously and watched the two leave the hospital, well of curse not until Sakura tripped on her own foot then walked into the glass.

"You'd think volunteering and interning here for over 4 years would do you good!" Sai looked at her shamelessly,

"It's cause it's late and I'm tired!" she reasoned, her face flaring red and she hit the back of Sai's head in frustration and embarrassment.

"Late and tired? You do this every day! Why don't you just admit you're a klutz?"

"Shut up! You're such a jerk off!" the two began to bicker at each other, but was interrupted by the head of the hospital.

"Sakura, before you head out I have an assignment for you." both stopped midway, Sai smirked that she didn't call his name, while Sakura rolled her green orbs.

"Yes Tsunade, what is it?" She smiled at the blonde woman around the mid thirties, her curves were well defined, especially her breast.

"This man here, Kiba has gained consciousness this morning but he seemed to have forgotten everything. We will be running tests tomorrow to see what exactly is going on, but since your patient has been released, I've decided to give you this one, it's different then your regular field of work. It's more mental that physical this time, I'll see you tomorrow evening. Anyways based on his injuries it seems that he was involved in some sort of gang, so try your best to get anything out of him, we need to get it to the authorities if we want him safe for the future. " Tsunade passed her the profile of a man by the name of Kiba. He was about 22 years old with spiky brown hair and eyes with two definite scares below his eyes than ran vertical down his cheeks.

"Have fun with that Haruno" Sai whispered under his breath enough for only Sakura to hear the mumbling.

"Thanks Tsunade, I'll see you tomorrow" she gave a genuine smile and watched the doctor leave quickly to help aid another patient.

"Lucky me" she sarcastically stated,

"Have you met my patient? she's hot as fuck!" Sai said excited,

"I'm surprised you didn't rape her in her sleep yet" she mumbled as they walked to Sai's black Acura.

"That's what you think" he jokingly said, only to get a weird look from Sakura.

"I'm kidding, torcher. You're so torched!" he laughed at her, only to earn another punch in the face.

XoXoXo

"Sasuke Kun! It feels so good!" the girl whined as she laid her back against the bathroom stall while Sasuke continued to thrust her, his lips ravished the crook of her neck, one hand tightly held her breast while the other hand was freely holding a cigarette.

His drunken state only made what he was doing felt a hundred times better, the music was blasted through out the club, it was heard through the washroom walls. Her slender legs wrapped around his perfectly built body as he continue to fuck her.

After an hour and a half of fucking with the girl who threw herself at him, he walked out the stall, cigarette in his mouth. He fixed his top and left the model looking girl laying on the toilet who tried to regain her posture but the pleasure was too good to get over.

He smirked and walked out of the men's restroom to find his best friend heavily making out with some girl he's never seen in his life, which was a normal situation for the both of them.

Sasuke rose his right arm to view the time on the Rolex watch, only to realize he had forgotten something at his house, he quickly took out his black Iphone to realize he'd had over 10 texts from the same person.

_From: Karin_

_Sasuke Kun where are you? You said you would be home before midnight. It's passed 2. What on earth are you doing?_

He didn't even bother to read above to the previous messages, he knew exactly what it would have read, but to avoid more trouble he decided to head home. It would be useless to try and pry the girl off Naruto, so Sasuke let it be knowing that he'll eventually get home somehow.

XoXoXo

"Where the fuck were you?" a voice spat out in anger, Sasuke cooly stared at the beautiful goddess like woman in front of him, her red hair swayed down to her hips flawlessly along with her perfect body. Her red eyes were puffy and red, just a shade lighted than her pupils under her thick framed glasses.

"Where the FUCK WERE YOU?" she shrieked out in anger, as he still remained silent.

"You reek of bitches and alcohol! you said you were doing business!"

"I was doing business. I had to go for dinner with my partner and there were girls there. You know how they are" everyone knew it, they both knew that every living female on earth would automatically be head over heals for his ideal features, so flawless he did not even look real. It was as if his face and body was photoshopped, like he stepped out of every girl's fantasy.

"Sasuke..." her luscious lips trembled as she stared at the man who stood there emotionlessly.

_buzz buzz buzz_

Through the silent room, they both heard his blackberry vibrate from his pocket. This was his 'business' phone that he kept away from his personal life.

Without hesitation he answered,

"What's going on?"

'_Sasuke, It's Suigetsu.' the voice was low,_

""I can see that on my called ID" he answered back impatiently.

"What do you want?"

'_Kiba...he's alive.'_

Author's note: Hope you guys like it. Please R&Review.


End file.
